1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card game and more particularly to an electronic card game that enables multiple simultaneous games to be played in which the pay lines are implemented in a matrix in order to provides increased pay lines and thus increased pay outs to make the game more enticing to players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gaming machines are known. For example, both reel and non-reel type gaming machines are known. Reel type gaming machines normally include three or more rotating reels, either mechanically controlled, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,452, or electronically controlled, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419. In such reel type gaming machines, various symbols are disposed along the circumference of the reel. Standard reels for standard size gaming machines are known to have 22 stop positions for carrying 22 symbols per reel. In a three reel gaming machine with 22 symbols per reel, the odds of getting three particular symbols are 22×22×22 or 10,648. For a quarter slot machine, $2,662.00 is collected in every 10,648 plays. In order for the game to just break even, the maximum pay out is limited to $2,662.
Slot machines with such low pay outs are not enticing to many potential players. As such, gaming machines with relatively higher pay outs have been developed and found to be more popular with potential players. For example, slot machines with virtual reels are known. Examples of virtual reel slot machines are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,419 and 5,947,820. In such virtual reel slot machines, the reels are software controlled and are primarily used for display to provide a player with a look and feel of a conventional reel type slot machine. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,115 discloses a virtual reel type slot machine in which the symbols on the reels are provided on electronic displays which enable up to three symbols per stop of a conventional reel for a gaming machine, thus providing 66 symbols per reel.
While virtual reel type gaming machines, as discussed above, provide increased potential pay outs, the technology only applies to reel type gaming machines. As mentioned above, non-reel type gaming machines are also known. An example of a non-reel type gaming machine is an electronic card game, such as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536. Such games are normally played on a gaming machine with a touch screen, for example, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397. In such electronic card came, the odds and thus the pay outs are relatively limited. Thus, there is a need for an electronic game that can be implemented on a non-reel type gaming machine with an increased pay out relative to known non-reel type gaming machines.